Trio Trouble
by SadieQHiddleston
Summary: Dean, Sam and Cas meet another trio that could change their lives.
1. Two Others

Dean. Sam. Castiel.

The trio. Two hunters and an angel. Well, he used to be an angel.

Don't remind him of that, he gets sensitive.

They had received readings of paranormal activity in a forest nearby, and they were heading to check it out. Obviously, because that was their job. To hunt down the supernatural. Forests were so typical though. Why didn't people ever hide in a pub? That was Dean's complaint of the week, Sam and Cas were sick of it already. That was the topic for conversation on the way to the forest.

"Seriously though. Why do people hide in forests? There's nothing to do." Dean moaned.

"No-one to do, you mean." Sam retorted, knowing exactly what his brother was complaining about.

"Shut up." Dean snapped. "I heard something."

Dean was right. A girl's scream, and then a laugh came from somewhere to their left.

"Be careful." Castiel said. "Something does not feel right."

The three of them hid behind a bush and peeked over the top. In a small clearing stood two girls.

One of them had dyed, dark red hair, and she was wearing flared jeans and a plain grey top. She had a quiver slung over one shoulder and a bow was lying on the ground beside her. She was tall and slim, and she had a silver necklace clasped around her neck.

The other girl had black hair with the tips of them dyed a dark blue. She was wearing a dark grey trench coat that covered an aqua long-sleeved shirt that hung off her shoulders, and dark purple trousers. Her black boots looked scuffed, and her silver-handled sword was in a scabbard, lying next to a red motorbike that was resting against a tree. It was her who was laughing. She was doubled over, tears running down her face.

"Jeez, AJ. That was _hilarious_." She giggled, and the girl named AJ frowned.

"At least it made you laugh." She grumbled. "I haven't seen you laugh that much since... Sorry." AJ trailed off as the smile faded from her companion's face.

"It's ok." The girl smiled faintly. "I'll get over it. And I still have my name." She paused. "And that memory."

AJ glared at her. "It's not funny, Wings. I was about to fire an arrow when **you** distracted me. If you had have just kept on with whatever on Earth you were doing, then I wouldn't have dropped my bow and nearly fired an arrow into my foot."

"And screamed like a child." Wings said. From behind the bush Castiel shuffled around uncomfortably. "What was that?" She spun around on the spot. Dean jumped out from behind the bush.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" He looked at the two girls and the various items scattered around on the floor around them. The black-and-blue haired one stepped forwards.

"I'm Echo, but I prefer to be called Wings, and this is Alyssa-Jane, who only goes by the name AJ." She said, brightly. "We're here because this is a free country and we can be here if we want to be."

"No." Sam said. "What are you actually doing? We've gotten readings of strange activity going on around here." Wings and AJ exchanged a worried look. "Is there a problem?"

"N-no." AJ stammered, worried that they would find something out that they shouldn't.

"Mind if we check out some of your stuff?" Dean began to walk around the clearing, inspecting the girls' items. He came across Wings' sword and unsheathed it. "Oh my- Cas, you gotta see this." Dean held out the sword, and Castiel picked it up.

"This is an angel blade. How did you come by it?" He stared at Wings.

"That." She said, snatching the sword back. "Is none of your business."

"How did you get it?" Castiel repeated.

"It's really nothing to do with you. Maybe I found it, maybe I stole it." Wings stepped towards Castiel, the angel blade in her hand. "Maybe I killed its last owner."

Castiel drew his blade and pointed it at her. "What did you just say?" He threatened.

"Or maybe." She continued. "My nickname is Wings for a reason. And this blade is actually mine."


	2. Make that three, now, where do we start?

"That's why your name is Wings?" Dean asked, beginning to understand.

"Well done, genius." Wings replied, sarcastically.

"But you don't have wings anymore, do you?" Dean smirked. Wings gave him a look of contempt and stormed over towards AJ's motorbike. She pulled out a small box from the back of the bike and opened it. Inside was a pair of cardboard wings, which she tied around her shoulders.

"Yes I do." She grinned. AJ sighed.

"That's her way of dealing with her loss. She'll never forgive you, you know." AJ explained, glaring at Castiel, who gave her an upset look. "The last thing she managed to do was find a willing vessel."

"Yeah. Meredith. Weird name, huh?" Wings butted in, folding away the cardboard wings.

"You can't talk." Sam said. "Your name is Echo."

"Which is worse than Meredith?" Wings raised an eyebrow. "She was old-fashioned. She gave me permission to customise her hair a little bit though." She smiled, tossing her black-and-blue hair.

"Stop bickering." AJ snapped.

"Yeah." Dean put in. AJ turned to him and he bit his lip, grinning cheekily. "So what actually are you doing?"

"We were trying to find a spell to undo what he did to me." Wings pointed at Castiel.

"It wasn't my fault." Cas acknowledged. "He tricked me."

"You should _never_ have trusted him." Wings turned her back on them and walked away. AJ jogged after her, bending to pick up her bow in one swift move. Dean, Sam, and Castiel followed. Wings stood overlooking a river, and Castiel walked up to her.

"Look, Echo. I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happe-" He broke off as the trees overhead rustled and a feminine figure jumped out and sprang at him. Sam and Dean noticed that she had black eyes.

"It's a demon!" Dean yelled, a little unnecessarily. The demon knocked Cas to the ground and grabbed his blade, holding it out of his reach. Wings leapt forwards a pulled the sword from her grasp. Dean drew a gun, but AJ shouted at him to put it away. Wings tackled the demon away from Cas.

"I thought I told you to keep watch from a distance!" She exclaimed, punching the ginger haired girl on the shoulder. AJ pushed Wings away and held out her hand to help the demon up. Sam, Cas and Dean were watching the spectacle with looks of astonishment.

"You do know that's a demon, right?" Sam asked, very confused.

"Yes. They do." The demon girl grumbled. "They asked me to watch you as soon as AJ heard you coming. I was hidden up in the trees, watching."

"Why did you come down?" AJ asked, as Wings handed Castiel back his blade.

"Because _he_ got too close to _her_ and _he_ has a sword. I couldn't risk it." The demon pointed at Cas, then at Wings, and then at Cas again.

"So you aren't an evil demon attempting to kill us?" Sam asked.

"No. My name's Ambrosia." She turned to him and her eyes faded from obsidian to pale blue. "I've known these two for a few years now. We've been trying to undo Metatron's spell, but with no luck. And I'm not actually a demon, I'm a Cambion."

Sam studied the half-demon with a sceptical eye. "For some reason, I think she's telling the truth."

"Of course she's telling the truth. If she was lying wouldn't I have shot her by now?" AJ reasoned. "She's a friend."

Dean and Cas looked at each other, and Dean slowly nodded.

"We could give you some help, if you wanted it." Dean kept his eyes focused on AJ. "Get heaven back open, and get your wings back." He dragged his eyes away from AJ to look at Wings for a split second, who stopped frowning and her eyes softened.

"You'd do that?" She asked, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Well, I have to make it up to you somehow, don't I?" Castiel turned to face her.

"Thank you." Wings threw her arms around his neck. Cas hesitated for a second, before hugging her back. Dean rolled his eyes and rested his arm around AJ's shoulders. She shrugged him off and stepped away from him, laughing when he gave her a 'puppy-dog eyes' look. Sam stood by the side awkwardly, and Ambrosia pulled out a black sword and stared at it as if she had never seen it before. Wings pulled away from Cas and turned to Sam.

"So." She said, her eyes shining. "Where do we start?"


End file.
